A Scare Gone Wrong
by Evan Cheeks Pacheco
Summary: Paul Newman, Clint Eastwood, Charles Bronson and Charlton Heston are tired of Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella treating Cinderella badly so they decide to give the Tremaines a good scare as an "act of revenge". Will they suceed in teaching a lesson or will they fail in teaching a lesson? Please read tell me what you guys think!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Cinderella.

**A Scare Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 1: The Plan & Strange Phenomenon**

Paul Newman, Clint Eastwood, Charles Bronson and Charlton Heston all came up with a great idea. They had decided since the Tremaine family has picked on Cinderella so many years and Halloween was coming up in the next few days, they would give the Tremaines' a scare of a lifetime.

Bronson agreed that he'd scare Lucifer. Clint agreed that he'd scare Drizella. Heston agreed he'd scare Anastasia and Newman said he'd scare Lady Tremaine.

"Okay," Newman started. "We'll need scary masks. Over the head masks. And don't worry I've got them." Newman led them to a cedar chest that held the masks. "Pretty good," Clint commented. "Yeah not bad," Bronson said. "We attack at dawn."

"Oh come on, that's always said in books and movies and such. Let's try something different and attack at around eight o'clock," Heston suggested. The others stared at him. "What?"

"Okay, eight o'clock it is," Newman said.

At the Tremaine house it was 7:58 pm and it was raining along with thunder and lightning. Lady Tremaine was reading her book in the living room along with her daughters who were just hanging out. Lucifer was doing the same.

"Drizella dear, can you go in the kitchen and get Cinderella for me?", asked Lady Tremaine.

"Yes mother." Drizella got up and walked past a window that revealed Paul Newman's face wearing his mask as the lightning flashed. When Drizella reached the kitchen, she screamed Cinderella's name. Cinderella jumped a foot, putting her hand over her heart as she turned around and faced Drizella standing in the doorway. "Hahaha. Nothing like a good scare eh Cinderella?" Drizella laughed evilly.

"Drizella, you know I get scared easily!" Cinderella said. "What if I had a tray of food in my hands or something?"

"Oh quit you're squawkin'! It's almost Halloween anyway", said Drizella.

"Well, still, you could give somebody a heart attack by doing that", said Cinderella. Drizella only scoffed and said, "Stepmother wants you in the living room." Cinderella followed her to the living room. As lightning flashed at the kitchen window, Bronson's shadow could be seen running away.

"Yes ma'am," Cinderella said, walking up to her stepmother. "Did you finish your chores child?"

"Yes stepmother."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes madam."

Lady Tremaine cracked a smile. "Good child."

"May I go to bed?", asked Cinderella?

"As you wish.", said Lady Tremaine.

Cinderella bowed, said thank you and her goodnights and walked out of the living room. "Maybe it's a good idea we all go to bed," Lady Tremaine suggested.

As the three women got up, they heard tapping at the window. They stopped and looked at the window where the tapping was coming from.

"Probably a branch," Anastasia said.

As they continued on, the tapping came again. They looked again. "Okay, that was not a branch," Drizella said.

The tapping came from a different window this time. Lady Tremaine walked to one of the windows and looked out into the falling rain and saw nothing. She went to the other window and she still saw nothing but pouring rain.

As the three women walked out of the living room, they constantly glanced at the windows where the tapping came from. When they walked to the stairs, loud knocking came from the front door. Anastasia and Drizella jumped a foot. Anastasia jumped in Drizella's arms. Lady Tremaine kind of jumped too.

The knocking stopped all of a sudden. "Who's there?" Lady Tremaine asked. The knocking came back again, this time even louder. The door handles rattled this time.

"Who is out there?!" Lady Tremaine yelled. Kicking came at the door now. Boom, boom, boom! That was all the sound that filled the room. The sound echoed off the walls. Lady Tremaine sprinted to the door and opened it to find nobody outside. Again, just rain. Lady Tremaine took a big gulp and closed the door. "Girls, go to bed."

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"Well, there is obviously someone playing a game with us."

"I'll keep watch, go to bed!" The girls obeyed. They ran upstairs and so did Lady Tremaine.

**Chapter 2: Bronson Scares Lucifer**

Later that night around 9:36 pm, Newman and the three others were able to get into Lucifer and Lady Tremaine's house by using something to open the front door.

"Okay," Newman whispered. "Here's the plan. We seem to already have them worried but they're in bed. Now, we attack. Heston, Clint, you guys and I will go upstairs. Bronson, you stay down here and look for Lucifer."

The four split up. Clint and Heston along with Newman ran upstairs and Bronson stayed downstairs looking for Lucifer. Bronson peeked into the living room and saw Lucifer lying on his side facing away from the front entrance of the living room. After a couple minutes, Lucifer was lying facing the front entrance.

Bronson put on his mask, got on all fours and ran like a dog past the front entrance. Lucifer woke up startled and looked up in interest. Thinking it was probably Bruno, he got up and walked out of the living room and scoped out the hallway. Lucifer heard a roaring sound come from the kitchen and pots and pans started dropping.

Lucifer jumped a little and ran into the kitchen to check it out. Lucifer saw pots and pans on the floor as he suspected but no sign of anyone else in the kitchen. Lucifer heard a high pitched squeal coming from the room next to the kitchen. He walked in and saw someone in the corner toward the back of the room.

Lucifer walked over to the person but made sure not to get too close just in case that person posed a threat. The person looked up and smelled the air. Lucifer backed away a little and then crouched down.

The person didn't move for another few minutes or so but then he turned around fast and roared in Lucifer's face. Lucifer turned white all over and passed out, falling to the ground unconscious in shock.

"Hahahaha! That gets 'em every time," Bronson said, taking off his mask.

**Chapter 3: Clint Scares Drizella**

Drizella was tossing and turning in her bed. She was trying to close her eyes and go to sleep but they kept popping back open. What kept her up were the strange things that were happening. She heard tapping and loud and heavy knocking. Outside her door, she also heard whispering. The whispering wouldn't stop; it just kept on going and going.

Drizella got up and walked slowly over to her door and then she heard running. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh God, they're in the house," Drizella whispered to herself. She lit a candle that was resting by her bed side and walked out into the hallway. Nothing was there. She walked further down the corridor and around a corner and continued on.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhhh!" she heard from the room on her right side. The scream was devilish as if there were more than one voice. Drizella's hand began shaking causing the candle to move around. She made her way slowly and quietly to the door where the sound was coming from. She tried to be as silent as possible so as not to cause whatever was in there to hear her.

When she got to the door she heard "AHHHHHHHH!" The face of a man with a knife in his head appeared at the entrance to the room. Drizella's eyes widened and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ha ha ha! Success!" Clint yelled as he pulled off the mask.

**Chapter 4: Heston's Failed Attempt (The Hammer of Destruction)**

Anastasia woke up from a bad dream. She got up from her bed and walked into Drizella's room which was connected to her room. She did not notice that Drizella was missing and walked right by her bed, not looking at it at all.

Anastasia walked out the door and headed for the bathroom down the hall. With her candle handy, along with a hammer for protection, she held it up toward the bathroom door which revealed someone with his back to Anastasia dressed in black with his head down. The person did not move.

"H-hello?" Anastasia called. The door swung shut quickly. Anastasia jumped and nearly dropped the hammer . Anastasia started walking slowly to the bathroom and opened the door. There was nobody inside.

"Well, that was weird," she said to herself. She made her way toward the shower and opened the curtain. Behind her, the person came down from the ceiling and just stood there and watched her. Anastasia saw a nail.

"Well here's a nail that shouldn't be here. I'll hammer it in." The person now walked up to her and got close to her ear. "Anasta—OOOOWWWWW!"

Anastasia had flung the hammer back to hit the nail but hit the person that was behind her in the head. The person fell to the ground with a big loud thud. It was loud enough to wake up an entire neighborhood.

"Are you crazy?! You hit me in the head!" the person exclaimed.

"Who in the world are you?!" Anastasia asked in excitement.

There were footsteps coming down the hall toward the bathroom. It was Lady Tremaine.

"What in the world is going on in here? What was that bang?" she asked. Lady Tremaine saw Anastasia and the person lying on the ground.

"Who are you?" Lady Tremaine asked. When the person didn't answer on time, Lady Tremaine pulled off the mask and revealed Charlton Heston who was rubbing the part of his head where Anastasia had hit him.

"Mr. Heston?!" Lady Tremaine yelled.

"Yeah it's me", said Heston.

"What on Earth are you doing in my house?!", asked Lady Tremaine.

Just then, Newman, Clint and Bronson came into the bathroom.

"Heston buddy, what's going on, what hap—", said Newman.

They all stopped dead in their tracks. Lady Tremaine and Anastasia looked at them in shock.

"Paul! Clint! Charles! What are all of you doing in my house?!" Lady Tremaine asked again demanding an answer.

Instead, Newman ran toward Heston. "Hey, man, are you hurt?"

Heston looked at him and punched Newman in the head.

"OOWW!" Newman fell back a little because of the impact of the blow.

"Does THAT hurt?!" Heston yelled.

"You hit me in the head!", Newman exclaimed.

"Yeah now we're even.", said Heston.

Now they were both holding the same side of their heads. Just then, Cinderella came in. "What was that thud I heard?" She stopped when she saw the four men, Lady Tremaine and Anastasia. "What happened here?", she asked.

"Well, child, it seems these men are trespassing on my property," Lady Tremaine said calmly, narrowing her eyes at the men. Newman knew right then and there they were caught in the act. It was all because of Heston.

"Oh boy," Newman muttered.

"Cinderella," Lady Tremaine said sternly.

"Yes madam.", replied Cinderella.

"Go into town and get the authorities and the paramedics for Mr. Heston."

"Okay, but why the authorities?"

"Because these men are trespassing and I want them to physically be removed from my property and arrested ." The four men looked up from the ground and stared at Lady Tremaine. "But ma'am, it's still raining out and…"

"I don't care! Do it now!", Lady Tremaine shouted.

Newman stood up. "Hey, hey, don't talk to her like that!"

Lady Tremaine turned to him. "Shut up! You and your friends made a big mistake trying to rob us."

"What do you mean try to rob you?", Newman replied incredulously.

Lady Tremaine was about to walk away when Newman stopped her. "Hold on Lady Tremaine. We weren't trying to rob you. We were trying to scare you."

"Oh?", Lady Tremaine replied.

"Yes to try and teach you a lesson and do you know why?"

"No and I don't care!", Lady Tremaine retorted.

"We were doing it because of the way you treat Cinderella", said Newman.

Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Cinderella stared at him.

"Yeah that's right! You know, you and your daughters treat her so badly. We happen to be good friends of hers and we're doing this for her so consider this an act of revenge. You know why I think you treat her badly? It's because you and your daughters are jealous of her. You're jealous of her beautiful looks and confidence and so you figure you'll put her down by calling her names like 'ugly' and 'stupid'".

Newman continued, "You try so hard to get your daughters a man. Well, I've got news for you. Ain't gonna happen! I've seen so many guys stare at Cinderella when we're with her and that's a fact. Guys are drooling over her and practically following her like lovesick puppies. How many guys have I seen following your daughters? None! They probably don't even give second glances as they pass by. I can tell ya I wouldn't. If anybody came up to me and put a gun to my head and told me to go out with one of your daughters or die. I'd say pull the trigger. Shoot me in the head, right between the eyes as a matter of fact. We would've gotten away with this if it wasn't for your daughter's hammer of doom."

Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Cinderella were silent and in shock by Newman's words. They stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"There's no need to call the paramedics. We'll take Heston to the hospital ourselves", said Newman. "There's no need for the authorities either. Let's just forget this ever happened. I don't ever want to see you or your daughters again. I don't want to see you near my house. I don't even want you in my neighborhood. The only person in that I ever want to see in my house again is Cinderella. We're leaving."

Newman went over and picked up Heston.

" We'll show ourselves out", said Newman. "By the way, Drizella is passed out up the hall and Lucifer is out cold in the room next to the kitchen."

With that, Clint, Bronson, Newman and Heston walked down the stairs and out of the Tremaine house for good. The three men gave Newman a 'thumbs up' for his little speech.

**Chapter 5: Cinderella Visits**

Newman woke up the next morning. Heston had been taken to the hospital and kept overnight for observation just to be safe.

"Think I'll visit Hes today", said Newman.

Newman got out of bed and heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Cinderella all by herself. She was smiling a big smile. Newman stood there and smiled as well.

"Thank you very much for last night. No one has ever said that about me before," Cinderella said.

"Well, it's the truth", said Newman.

"I don't think my stepfamily is ever going to see you again."

"Yeah, I never want to see them again either. Would you like to come in?"

Cinderella nodded. "Would you like something to drink or some breakfast or something?", asked Newman.

Cinderella shook her head. "No, I already had something before I left."

"Well I'm gonna have something. How's your stepfamily treating you now?"

"Better. They aren't bossing me around or making do work or anything like that."

Newman felt relief. "That's good."

"Again, thank you very much", said Cinderella.

"Ah, it's nothing", replied Newman.

"No really. I've always been put down. So I never really knew how I looked until last night. You made me realize that I am beautiful."

Newman blushed a little bit. "Well like I said, it's the truth. They have to realize the truth and accept the facts. It's high time somebody told them."

When Newman got his breakfast ready, he brought it into the living room and sat next to Cinderella. Before Newman could eat anything Cinderella turned him towards her and kissed him on the lips. When she stopped kissing him, she asked, "Are you seeing Charlton today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I come with you? I'd like to thank him, Clint and Charles, too."

Newman smiled and said, "Okay, let me finish breakfast first and then we'll get the gang together."

**The End**

Page **6** of **6**


End file.
